Eryka Jennifer's Christmas special
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Was it really love? or was it just friendship. Eryka Jennifer Spalko is 22 and soon. She will discover a startling realization, of what's holding her back from loving a young man like Mutt Williams.
1. Brief Opening

Eryka-Jennifer Christmas special. - Brief opening.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, getting dressed for college . Jeans and leather was strictly forbidden , so I didn't take long to dress into my rather unattractive green tweed skirt and blazer with cropped sleeves. A few days ago, my mother had given me her old military boots for the snow. So I wasn't to worried about getting my feet wet.

"_Eryka-Jennifer, Breakfast is ready sweet heart!_" I heard my mother call out from the hallway as I was fixing my hair into it's usual "half-up, Half-down" style, my fringe flying in all kinds of directions, refusing to stay above my eyes.

"_Coming mama" _I called back at her, setting down my comb and leaving for the kitchen. My boots clomping loudly on the hard wooden floor as I went. I stopped for a few seconds, to look at the snow outside through the window beside my bed. Only one week to go until Christmas, that school must be crazy to be making us girls wear skirts today. But I wasn't known for arguing with the school, so I just decided to leave it. At least we were allowed to wear our winter jackets.  
I pushed open the door to the kitchen to see my mother sitting at the table. even at half past seven in the morning, she was still dressed to perfection. with her bob cut perfectly combed and wearing her new suit ready for a whole day of teaching fencing, clearly the more beautiful out of the two of us. She looked up and smiled.

"_Good morning darling, You look beautiful." _She said. Signaling for me to sit next to her.

"_Thanks, but you look even more beautiful." _I replied. sitting myself down.

_"Eryka!" _I heard two voices scream simultaneously. It was my ten year old brother and sister, dressed in their red school uniform, they are twins. Their names being Anya and Anthony. I had only been twelve years old when they had been born, but I had managed to teach them to read and to play piano. I jumped up from my seat and outstretched my arms to meet them in a big hug.

"_Eri' guess what, guess what mama daddy just told us!" _Anya screamed with delight into my ear.

"_What sugar?" _I asked, chuckling, turning to my father in the doorway, winking at me.

"_Mutt, Marion and Indy are coming over for Christmas!_" Anthony squealed with delight. I stood up and turned to my mother.

_"Really?" _I asked. She nodded.

"_Yes sweetheart, They called us last night." _

"_Awesome!__" _I cheered_. _My father came over and hugged me.

"_I knew you would be happy, especially at the mention of Mutt." _He teased. Making me blush. He was right. Over the years I had developed a crush on him. Just the though of his shiny eyes sent my thoughts into a daze. But I never told anybody of course. Not even Carolynne, my closest friend. Who I had known for 16 years.

"_Oh Dovvy, do be quiet." _I snapped back. Making him roll his eyes.

"_Darling, you are twenty-two years old, there is no need to be calling me Dovvy any more" _He chuckled

_"I like it, I have called you it ever since I was twelve years old and I will call you it until the day I die" _I laughed..

_"If you say so." _he replied, Kissing my forehead. My mother then got up from her seat and held my siblings hands, leading them to the front door.

"_Come on my sweethearts, we should be getting you to school now." _She said, signalling for me to follow her. I slipped on my tight fitting winter jacket and headed for the car, my feet crunching in the snow as I did so.

"_It's the Christmas dance soon, isn't it darling?" _My mother asked me as I sat in my seat.

"_Yes, it is" _I smiled. Nobody had asked me yet, I secretly wanted Mutt to ask me when he arrived, but I knew that wouldn't happen. At least that is what I thought until my mother spoke up again.

"_Perhaps Mutt will ask you to go with him when he arrives tonight, he wouldn't stop asking about you when we spoke the other night. I think he has feelings for you." _She smiled back.

"_Really!" _I gasped.

"_Yes, darling, I am almost certain of it." _She replied smiling.

I gasped again. My heart pumping a thousand miles per hour. What if..dare I say it, He loved me? This was just what I had been aching for, for years. And now my dreams could come true. I was positive that tonight would be the best night of my life.

* * *

**THANK YOU LOLAGEMEOW FOR YOUR hELP!**

**Merry Christmas folkes, I shall have the next chapter up soon. Maybe I will even finish Eryka-Jennifer before Chri**stmas.


	2. The Favour

The favour.

"_I will see you in your first lesson!" _I heard my mother call as I walked over to a very cold Carolynne.

"_You too mother. Bye Anya, bye Anthony!" _I called back, waving at them.

_"See you later!" _They shouted simultaneously as the car drove off to their school. I smiled and skipped over to Carolynne.

_"__What's tickled your ribcage?" _I heard her laugh as I dance through the iron gates to the college.

_"Indy Marion and Mutt are coming over for Christmas." _I replied softly. My thoughts still in a calm daze.

"_I should have guessed, that Mutt boy has a thing for you, I can see it it in his eyes." _She whispered into my ear.

_"I hope so" _I whispered back. forgetting that she did not know of my feelings for him. She gasped.

_"Eryka-Jennifer Theresa Dovchenko, are you telling me you actually like this boy?" _She asked.

"_I am twenty two, I can make my own choices. Now_ _I do not want to hear another word on the matter." _I snapped looking at my watch._ "now look, we will be late for our fencing class if we don't hurry up. You know what my mother is like if I am late." _I said, quickening my pace. Not wanting to share another word with her.

_"Yes ma'am" _She said sarcastically, catching up with me. We walked through the student filled halls on the slippery wet floor and eventually made it to our fencing class. Luckily my mother had been delayed arriving to the collage for a few minutes so she didn't catch us sneaking into class.

_"Good Morning class" _She said as she retrieved her rapier from the store cupboard. She used to wear her scabbard at all times, when she was still a KGB. But ever since she left the army 10 years ago. She had stopped wearing it and only used it for fencing classes.

_"I want you to carry on as you did yesterday, some of you still need to practice you parries, Carolynne, I want you to partner up with Sharon while I discuss something with my daughter." _She continued, signalling for me to follow her. She led me to a quiet part of the classroom before opening her mouth to speak.

_"Eryka-Jennifer, could you do a favour for me?" _She asked, giving me an urgent look.

"_Of course" _I replied. Wandering what she could possibly need to be done.

"_Would you be able to leave in a few minutes to collect the Joneses from the airport? It's just that they are arriving early. I will be monitoring some students doing their fencing exams in a few minutes and I will not have time to go myself."_

_"What about father?" _I asked, slightly curious.

"_Little Ashley from next door caught the flu, so he will be taking care of her today while her parents are out of town." _She replied.

_"Ok then, I will go then" _I smiled. Enjoying the thought of missing school today.

_"Thank you sweetheart, I left an excuse note for you down in the office. Just give them your name and you will be allowed to leave the building." _She smiled handing me the car keys. My father had taught me how to drive when I was seventeen years old. It proved to be a very useful skill. I walked down the wet slippery corridors until I reached the front door. Where the office was. I gave my name to the office clerk and then took a deep breath as I stepped out into the snow again. Walking at a fast pace until I reached the car. Using my sleeve, I brushed off all the snow that had fallen on the windows before climbing in and starting up the engine. I took one last look at the snow, through the heavy blizzard, before driving off to the airport. Ready to be reunited with close friends, once again.

* * *

**Fairly small chapter there, but I will have another one up soon. :)**


	3. reuniting

Reuniting once again.

The drive to the airport took me about an hour and a half longer than it would have been if there wasn't any snow. But at least it passed the the time. The plane wasn't due for another half hour, so I sat myself down in the seating area. I then noticed a small collection of magazines opposite me on a small coffee table. As my hand reached out to grab the newest edition of "The Beatles" magazine, I heard the announcement.

"_The flight from Chicago will be landing in 5 minutes" _

I got up from my seat, and darted to the meeting area. I hadn't seen the Joneses since I was fifteen, so I was very exited about seeing them again. Especially Mutt, but I couldn't make it obvious that I was falling for him. I resorted to keeping cautious on the way I behave around him, as to not provoke suspicions. Passengers started coming into the meeting room and it wasn't long before I saw the familiar fedora come into view. And the woman and son following swiftly behind. A huge grin appeared on my face as I ran and met the famous Doctor in a long hug.

_"Indy, it's so good to see you." _I said cheerily.

_"Eryka-Jennifer, it's been too long, far too long." _He said as I pulled away.

_"I know, I have miss you all ever so much." _I replied, turning around to see the woman who I had shared so many happy times together.

_"Marion!" _I gasped, wrapping my arms around her. _"You look so beautiful"_

_"Oh Eryka' you are by far the prettiest, you look just like your mother." _She laughed, kissing my cheek. "_I cannot believe that you are twenty-two now. I can still remember when you were that little eleven year old causing mischief with our Mutt."_

We shared a few minutes of laughter before I heard someone clear their throat. It was Mutt. He looked so different, now he was thirty years old, and had grown a small beard and had lost the greaser look. He came over to me sporting a huge smile, and held me close.

"_It's been such a long time" _He whispered in my ear.

"_I've missed you so much Mutt" _I said, pulling away. "_We'd better get you guys back to the house, you'll freeze if we stay here any longer." _I said as I walked away, signaling for them to follow me. Mutt looked deflated, I felt bad about it. But I couldn't let him know about my true feelings. I kept my distance as we got in the car, and kept my focus on only Indy and Marion as we talked all the way home.


	4. Mutt's feelings

"_Mr and Mrs Jones, it has been far too long"_

My mother and father were already at home by the time we had arrived. Not surprising, we had been slowed down because of the depressingly heavy blizzard. It's a wonder the plane even arrived on time..let only it arrive early.

"_Irina!..my god look at you," _Marion laughed as she walked over to hug my mother. "_You still look beautiful_."

"_Thank you Marion" _My mother smiled, a thing she never used to do when I was younger, and pulled away, then gestured towards my brother and sister. _"You remember my little ones.." _She prodded Anya and Anthony forward. They looked up at her shyly.

"_Of course I remember little Anya and Anthony." _Marion bent down slightly and hugged them close and continued to converse with mother while I watched on, sitting on the couch. Trying to not attract Mutt's attention...too late. He had already noticed me and came over to sit with me. I blushed profusely.

"_Hey"_

"_Hello" _I replied back. Coldly. I almost smacked myself for saying it like that. I had inherited a lot from my mother. The coldness was definitely a thing which I disliked. Then there's the hideously thick Ukrainian accent, it made me sound so harsh, and so emotionless. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound as cold as that." _I looked down embarrassed. So much for keeping my feelings neutral around him.

"_Don't worry," _He laughed. "_I'm used to it by now" _Why was he laughing? Was he too trying to hide feelings?..I shook my head at even the thought. I didn't care about what mother had said earlier, she must have been exaggerating the truth. His obnoxious laughing continued. My patience waned.

"_Shut up!..it is not funny." _I got up rather angrily. I didn't really know why I was so angry. I had never snapped at anyone like that before, especially if all they had done was laugh.

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_Why are men so Juvenile these days?"_

He remained silent. Instead of speaking to me, he took out his beloved comb and ran it slowly through his gorgeous shiny...silky brown hair.._No! Stop it you stupid girl!.._I let out a slow breath of air and sat down again.

"_You just never change do you?" _I sighed.

"_I guess not" _He edged closer to me. Yet again, my cheeks flushed scarlet. I decided that I should not allow myself to get carried away. I gently placed a hand on his knee. He smiled at me and placed his hand on mine.

My heartbeat sped up. "_I am going to start making us some dinner" _I removed my hand very reluctantly from his knee and walked away. I had done it again, I pushed him away. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt, instead of point blank denying it?..I guess I was just scared he would turn me away. Mother had warned me about falling for boy too easily. I knew Mutt would never do anything to hurt me. But I still could not imagine him loving me. I sighed and began dicing some onions for a winter stew. I had contemplated calling mother into the room to help me, but she was too busy talking to.. I listened out for a familiar voice.

"_I love her Irina.."_

_Oh my god she is talking to Mutt!.._I practically slammed the knife down, almost stabbing myself.._He what?.._I pressed my ear to wall. No use, I couldn't hear properly. Without making any noticeable sound, I opened up the door and peered in. My mother was sitting where I had sat previously, opposite Mutt. The room was empty, I guessed that everyone else had gone out to help Dovvy shovel out the snow from the pathway.

"_I know you do, I can read minds remember." _My mother replied, sighing. I know she was wanting what's best for me. What mother wouldn't? I knew perfectly well that she would not tell Mutt about my _Secret_ crush on him. I most certainly wasn't going to get away with not telling him to his face, that's for sure.

Mutt sighed and nodded, acknowledging that he remembered about her abilities. "_It's just, every time I try to speak to her. She always turns me away." _He looked away. Facing the door. He couldn't see me, but I could see him. His eyes looked so sad, so hurt. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I had never meant to upset him. "_Yet, not ten minutes ago, she was blushing and smiling at me, she even held my hand...It's confusing."_

I had made a complete fool of myself when I did that. He must of thought I was just feeling sorry for him. My guilt deepened even more.

"_Eryka-Jennifer can be very guarded with her feelings. Just give her time and she will come round" _My mother nodded and stood up. She was a very wise woman, always knowing exactly what to say. A trait I wished I could inherit. Instead of always upsetting somebody somehow with what I had to say.

"_Thank you" _Mutt smiled, also standing up. I could tell my mother had given him hope. I took this as my cue to go back to making dinner. Carefully closing the door, I scuttled back to the kitchen, smiling slightly to myself. .._He really does love me! _Mother came into the room a short time later. Completely unaware of my eaves dropping. Followed by Mutt. Refraining from freezing on the spot, I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"_Hey Eryka?...I want to tell you something." _He gestured to the back garden. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded as though I was an idiot. Mother watched on, smiling.

"_Okay"_

He took my hand and led me to the back end of our large open-spaced garden. The snow had gotten deeper since Mutt and the rest of the Joneses had arrived, and because of the shock of him holding my hand, I had forgotten to slip on a jacket. I hoped that it wouldn't take long, I really didn't want to catch any illnesses. But then again, maybe I did want to stay outside. It was with Mutt after all.

"_What would you like to tell me?" _I looked up expectedly, rubbing my arms to keep warm. It was then that I noticed that his eyes were fixated me, My breathing quickened as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I was confronted by a penetrating gaze. My heartbeat sped up even more.

"_This..." _He whispered.

My eyes widened like a deer in front of headlights, as he leaned into me and kissed me sweetly.

* * *

**SO sorry for the lack of updates to this chapter, I kinda lost enthusiasm after Christmas was over. But I finally decided to start work on it again :)**


	5. Worries

I looked at him, stunned. I couldn't quite seem to comprehend what was happening. Not ten minutes ago had I screamed at him for annoying me. And he was kissing me? I tried to pull away, but he protested by pulling me in again. Our lips met once again. My arms snaked around his neck. I was caught in his spell., weather I liked it or not.

"_I love you Eryka.."_

We broke away from each other and just looked at each other for a few minutes, studying each others' faces. His eyes were so enchanting. I sighed happily as I melted into his arms. He cradled me, wrapping his muscular arms around my thin framed body.

_I love you too Mutt" _I closed my eyes and felt him trail a line of kisses up my neck. I moaned involuntarily, leaning my head back. His arms made their way to my back, stroking it gently. All the coldness had drained from my body now. This was too good to be true. For years I had wanted somebody to love, but I did not deserve his love, after the way I had treated him. I had completely ignored him for the best part of today. And for the last seven years I hadn't even bothered to call him, or even write to him. How could I just let him kiss me like this? I shook my head and pulled away from his grasp. _"No"_ I stepped away from him. "_I don't deserve this."_

He looked at me and attempted to kiss me again. But I fought his grip. "_Why?.." _He looked so hurt. My eyes filled with tears. I had upset him again, why did I have to be such a horrid person? Why couldn't I just let him kiss me? And hold me? I wanted his love so badly, and had it, but didn't deserve it... I had to get away from him and clear my mind. "_Eryka. Please tell me" _He looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"_Mutt, please..I don't want to hurt you._" I whispered.

_"If you love me, then please let me love you back.."_

"_I'm sorry." _I uttered, before running away, the salty tears stinging in my eyes. I didn't care where I went, As long as I was away from him. His voice filled the air, calling my name over and over. But I didn't care. I couldn't face him again. He probably hated me. I had caused him so much hurt..The thoughts bristled painfully though my head. I had to clear my mind, and go to the place where I could escape from the world..my father's river. The place where he died.

"_I wish I could have met you" _Despite the foot deep snow. I fell to my knees. I watched the river flow peacefully, slightly frozen in tiny glaciers from the cold temperatures. It was so beautiful. It was named "River Raymond" After my father, for providing the ultimate sacrifice in order to save my mothers life. If it hadn't been for him, my mother would have died, and I would not have been born. I wish that was so, What difference would I have made if I had not been born? I could think of many reasons. Tears fell from my eyes at even the thought. Sure my mother would have died, but then at least she could be with father that way, instead of being cursed with living a life of having that feeling of losing ones lover for eternity. My eyes prickled as more tears threatened to come. I heard footsteps behind me, and felt the familiar warmth of a blanket being draped over me.

_"I figured you'd be here." _My mother's voice whispered calmly into my ear. I looked to my side to see her crouching down beside me. I smiled weakly and stood up with her as she held me in her arms. It was so comforting. She was always there for me when others weren't. Hence she was my mother, but still. She was the only person I could speak to without fear of being called stupid, or cowardly.

"_I'm scared mother" _I sobbed into her chest. It was true. I was terrified of facing him again.

_"I understand darling...everything will be OK, I promise."_

I shook my head stubbornly "_He hates me..I just left him there.." _My mothers fingers combed through my scraggly hair and gently stroked my back soothingly. "_I-I told him I loved him..then I just ran."_

She sighed and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "_He does not hate you..He loves you, and I'm sure he understands that you got a little scared." _Our hands met. _"Just wait a little longer and things will turn out as you wanted them too."_

I felt a sense of reassurance as we walked back to the house. "_OK_" It was nice to be back in the warmth again.

My mother took the blanket away from me and slung it over the banister. _"Now how about I help you get ready for the school dance? and you can just have a fun time out with your friends tonight?" _She smiled. "_We can see what that new dress looks like on you"_

I nodded eagerly. "_I'd love that."_

She chuckled slightly at my eagerness. _"Why don't you go upstairs?..I'll meet you there in a few minutes." _She smiled. Gesturing to the sitting room occupied with Mutt, signalling that she was going to speak with him.

"_Alright then" _I smiled, before making my way to my depressingly small bedroom, laying on my bed. It was such a good feeling to have such a caring mother. She had bought me the most beautiful dress for the dance months ago, and now I could finally wear it. Standing up again, I crossed the room to retrieve it from my closet. Looking up to the top shelves, I gently reached up to grab it, and cautiously removed it from it's box, holding it against my body. It was such a pretty dress. It had Black straps that were an inch or two wide, attached to its cyan main body. The baby-blue skirt, hemmed at the bottom, was roughly ankle-length, and had beautiful faint floral prints on it, as well as a darker blue strap that stretched across the waist. It also came with a matching blue three quarter length sleeved jacket, which I adored as much as the dress itself. I could tell that tonight was going to be a night to remember.


	6. Memories

My mother came into the room a short while later. I already had the dress on and was fixing my hair once again. For some reason it wouldn't go into the style that I wanted it to go in. That's when I began to panic slightly, I really did not want to look like some sort of street urchin. I frantically tugged the comb through my hair, but gave up and threw it at my reflection. "_Oh mama It's no use!"_

"_Hey easy now." _She said gently, sweeping up the comb that I had thrown from the floor_. "Now relax"_ She gestured for me to sit down at my mirror. I sat down and calmed myself. "_That's better, now here, let me do you're hair."_

"_Thanks.."_

She ran the comb through my matted, jet black hair and weaved it into a rather breathtaking French plait. Making sure that every hair was in perfect placement before spraying my entire head with hairspray. I coughed slightly as the chemical filled air hit my respiratory system, and reached out for my trusty inhaler. I had been diagnosed with asthma when I was twelve years old. It was a pretty serious case of asthma too, but over the years I had seemed to have lost the extreme allergies to dust and sprays, and instead was left with only minor allergies. It wasn't unnatural though, the doctor had told me that the asthma may possibly fade out as I reached my twenties. I was glad it did otherwise I would have had a much worse reaction to the hairspray, and I could have even died from it. I had had many near death situations when I was younger. Smoking was strictly forbidden in this house, any amount of smoke could have killed me when I was still a child. Mama was the one I really felt sorry for, she had to live with that feeling that she could lose me any day, it was a good thing that Dovvy was there to keep her spirits up,. he was such a good father to me. I sighed and took a puff of air, while mama began to weave a satin, white ribbon into my hair. Without Dovvy my mother would still be in a completely different dimension to us, and I would be forever wandering the world, parent-less.

"_There you go darling" _She finished fixing my hair and was now handing me my jacket.

"_Oh mama, you're so good to me" _I whispered, slipping on the jacket. Doing up the buttons I looked in the mirror one last time. I hadn't realised it until now, but I looked so much like my mother. Especially the eyes. But the smile was that of my fathers. Somewhere, in heaven, he was looking down on me. I just knew it, and I am sure he would be proud of his daughter. I flattened down any visible creases in my skirt, and turned to mother, looking at her hopefully with my icy blue eyes. "_Do I look pretty?"_

"_As a picture darling..you are so beautiful" _

I blushed and hugged her, crying happy tears.. It felt so good to have something think that I looked beautiful

"_Thank you mama.." _I croaked, chuckling slightly at the same time. My mother hugged back, also letting some tears stream down her perfect, pale face.

"_I can't believe my baby is all grown up...it only feels like yesterday I was in that tent, telling you the truth about myself, and out relationship." _

That day was such a sacred thing to me. I thought I was an orphan, a lost girl who was unloved by her aunt, and only there to be shouted at. But then I remember showing her my precious locket, and her confessing the truth of my existence, and the reality of why she kept it from me. I have never felt any hard feelings towards my mother for not telling me when we had first met. It was such a hard burden to keep. I could tell that as soon as I saw her cry as she was telling me. She used to be a person who would never cry. I had loved her dearly all my life, even when she was like that. She had given me a home, care and education. She was always such a good, caring person, even if it took her most of her life to realise it herself.

"_Oh mama..I'll never forget that day.." _

"_Neither will I"_

Our hands met and she walked me to the door. I knew I had to face the daunting task of walking past Mutt. It was time. Walking solemnly to the front door, I glanced into the sitting room to find him sitting, watching "_Howdy Doody" _With my siblings. _Howdy doody?..really Mutt?.._Anya was the first to bid me farewell for the night. She came running over, singing the tune to the rather annoying American show.

"_I'll see you in the morning Rikki.." _Her arms wrapped around my waist. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. Then turned my attention to Anthony, who was watching on jealously.

"_Come here big guy"_ I held out my arms and crouched down.

He literally bolted into my grasp "_See you in the morning Rikki."_

"_See you.* _I murmured, letting Anthony go and straitening out my legs again. My eyes met Mutt's. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I was such a cruel person. Shaking and stressful thoughts from my head. I curtly nodded to him and left the building with my mother, and entered the family "_Metal wagon" (_What my siblings used to refer to it as. ) And headed for the Christmas dance. Hoping to find my prince charming to kiss me at midnight.

* * *

**God damn short chapter. But I'm feeling really stressed right now and I felt really motivated to do another chapter for this story. Please ignore any spelling errors or grammatical errors. I really don't care right now.**


	7. Peter

I laid my head against the window pane of the car in which we travelled. Oh how confused I felt right then. There was something about Mutt..Something that was stopping me from being with him. I loved him, I admit that.. yet it felt so wrong kissing him. Mother glanced at my sorrowful expression and sighed pitifully. She could sense that something was holding me back. I myself knew what it was. Oh how I hated to talk ..or even think about it. In all honesty I hadn't realized that this was the reason behind it all until my mother spoke out.

"_It's peter isn't it?.."_

I nodded. She was correct. Peter had been a dear friend of mine as a child. A life friend. A young man who inspired me to be whoever I wished to be. I loved him..dearly. I had known him for what it felt life, my entire life. I could still remember that day..the day that I had met him..

* * *

_I had just moved to Moscow to live with my mother after my aunt had died in a blazing inferno which destroyed the tavern in which it started.. back in Ukraine. I must have been only 6 or 7 years old around the time. My mother worked full time at the KGB headquarters...never around really. She would drive me to school every morning and then set off for work and that would be it. Yes. I would see her at dinner and bedtime. But I still felt lonely. In need of a friend. I was free to do as I wished. She could never tell me otherwise. One morning, during the summer break, having lived in Moscow for just over a month. I felt it was time to explore. I remember the weather being perfect. A nice warm atmosphere with a gentle breeze every so often. In the courtyard adjacent to my home there was cobbled path. Walking down it I could remember passing glances at trees and waving a stick around to fight the wood daemons with my notoriously skilled edge in fencing. My young imagination always took a hold of me when least expected. Upon ending this treacherous quest I had come to the realization that this path lead to the docks. I had thought I was alone. The pivotal moment of my quest to fight the tree daemons beginning. But no..there, in the distance was a young boy, hunched over the waters, with red hair similar to that of my dead fathers. grasping a fishing net and jar. He must have only been the same age as I was. I approached him, stick clutched in hand and spoke softly._

_"What are you doing?"_

_He glanced up to smile at me and spoke out. "Fishing for crabs, and you?"_

_"Fighting the tree daemons of the distance north!" I sat myself next to him and watched him seemed so interesting.._

_"Ah yes, they can be such a nuisance can't they!" He chuckled, playing along with my game. He didn't seem to be ridiculing me though. By the look on his face he too had a wild imagination. "I'm peter."_

_"I'm Eryka." I replied. He smiled at me once again and delved his hands into the watery pits of the crabs lair. "Can I try?" I asked shyly, biting my lip._

_"Of course! Be careful though, the big ones can nip little..."_

_"Ok." I scanned the water for any signs of movement. Concentrate...concentrate. And whoosh! I snatched one dead on. A big one too.." I got one!" __I gasped. Giddily...elated with the fact that I could catch one of those things..They were pretty fast.._

_"You got a big one!" __He laughed. So did I. He seemed like such a sweet boy. I did not notice the time go by as I allowed the crab to run free so he may be with his friends once more._

_"Eryka!" I heard a voice yell. Oh goodness. My mother must have arrived home early. I jumped to my feet._

_"I'm sorry. I should go.."_

_"Where do you stay?" He asked._

_"Up that path, I stay at with my aunt at the Spalko residence."_

_"Spalko residence? hey! We're neighbors!" __He grinned. I waved half heartily and called out to him. _

_"See you later Peter!" And then I ran off, with a new found joy in my heart._

* * *

We remained good friends from then on. We made a pact that we would be friends for life. We thought we'd be there for each other forever. But then that day came when he informed me of some startling news. News that would change my life entirely. Dovvy had sent me immediately to his home one day after a phone call, informing her that Peter had been to see a doctor that morning after he had collapsed. I remember knocking on the door the his home, and his tearful mother confronting me. I remember her telling me that Peter needed to speak with me..urgently. I could still feel the panic that struck my body as I ascended the stairs leading to his bedroom. His face..oh how sad it looked..how broken and weak it was. My eyes had flushed with worry. I asked what was wrong. He turned away for a moment. Wetting his lips, mustering up the words that he could use.

"_I..I have a tumor. On my brain. They only discovered it this morning when I collapsed.. I'm...I'm..dying. They are taking me to hospital tonight. They don't think I'll make it through the night." _He let the tears stream down his face. I had never seen him cry before. I allowed myself to weep with him. I grasped him tightly, permitting him almost, to ride the waves of emotion while I comforted. This revelation had sent shock waves through our hearts. I'd lose my best friend in a mere matter of hours. The young lad would only be 13 years old when his life would be taken. The tumour had taken away his right to life a full, rich and fruitful life. I could remember him pulling away, studying my face, reaching out to me. He pulled my head down and kissed me...It was heavenly. I could still feel the warmth of his hands against my cheeks. His voiced whispered gently into my ear. "_I love you.."_

"_I love you too." _I was hysterical by then. My tears dripping onto his face. I couldn't lose him..my best friend. I loved him..oh how I loved him. It was unfair. His life..being cruelly snatched away like that.

"_Promise me one thing.." _He said. Grasping my hands and looking deeply into my eyes.

"_Anything.." _I sobbed.

"_Promise me that I will always have a place in your heart. Promise me that no matter what happens in your life, that you will never forget me."_

_"__I promise.." _I replied. Before collapsing into his arms and savoring every moment I had left with him. He died that night. I hardly spoke to anybody afterwards. I remember going to his funeral, bleary eyed and broken, willing myself not to cry. It was ever so difficult saying goodbye to him. But as I grew older, and new friends came into my life, even though he had never truly left my heart, the agonizing pain slowly, but surely soothed. Yet I never forgot the promise I made to him. The promise that I'd never allow him to leave my heart..

* * *

It all made sense now. It was that promise that was stopping me from loving Mutt. Even the idea of loving somebody else hurt me slightly, thinking I was betraying the spirit of my best friend. I wanted Mutt ever so badly though. I wanted to be with him and end whatever pain I was putting him through.

"_He would have wanted you to be happy darling."_

_"_ _I told him he'd never leave my heart." _ I said, siting upright. facing her.

"_That does not mean you cannot love somebody else. Even though there will be people that you involve yourself with, Peter will never leave you..he would have wanted you to live a happy life and have a family."_

Just those words seemed to be enough to allow me to feel happy once more. She was right. I needed to move on. I smiled shortly at her and exited the car as we came to a halt. "_Thanks mom.." _I felt her arms around me and we shared a moment together that one could only experience with their mother. We beamed at each other as I left the parking lot to go to the school hall.

"_You're welcome darling. Now go! enjoy yourself!"_

I waved and so did she. Then I set off to meet with my friends. Hoping that, that ever so iconic greaser hair do would come my way.

* * *

**Oh my god! I am SO sorry this is late! I have been ever so busy lately! And WOAH! this chapter turned out completely different to how I had originally planned it! xD I hope you still like it!**


End file.
